Light in the darkness
by SherlocksDoctor
Summary: The ghost portals, both natural and not, are dissapearing. Danny escapes just in time, but not in the right time.
1. Chapter 1

AN- Sorry about this. Just a little idea that came to me while I was trying to procrastinate.

Danny yawned as he flew back to the ghost portals entrance. He had spent most of his Saturday with princess Dora in her kingdom, she had invited him over to celebrate her engagement. Princess Dora, or soon to be queen Dora, hadn't forgotten his and Sam's help with her power-crazed brother. Danny had fawned over Dora's ring from the moment he saw it, layered with a glowing diamond found only in the darkest places in the ghost zone. From the moment he saw it he knew he wanted Sam to adorn the same type of ring on her finger, but the only thing stopping him was how she felt. The couple had been going out for 3 years now, and they were both 17. Only a few months longer and they would both be considered legal adults. Danny couldn't think of any other way to spend the rest of his life, than with Sam.

He approached the ghost portal at a casual rate, as he usually did. In the four years since he had gotten his powers, Danny had entered a sort of alliance with the ghosts. They didn't bother him, he didn't bother them. it was nice. Before Danny could enter the swirling portal before him, that led to Fenton Works, it disappeared. Danny flew right through where it should have been.

"What?" He exclaimed, looking around he noticed that it wasn't the only light going out. All around him natural portals were disappearing. His heart rate sped up, What was happening? The ghost zone was going dark. All the lights from the surrounding portals had gone out until only one remained.

Danny wasn't going to wait around to find out what was happening. Chances are, if he did that he wouldn't survive long enough to find out. He sped as fast as he could to the shining green light in the darkness, more lights in the distance began going out until the one he was speeding for was as bright as a sun compared to the nothingness around him. As the portal began closing, Danny pushed his body forward and tumbled through the portal, and straight into...Vlad's house?

The green and gold mansion was the same as he had remembered it. Except the last time he saw Vlad's mansion in Wisconsin was a little under four years ago, when the GIW's destroyed it. Danny blinked in confusion, there was no way he could be here. Vlad died. He remembered it clear as day, when his father left Vlad in space. There was no way Vlad could have come back from there, nor could he have rebuilt his mansion and still have all the same packers memorabilia on display. Danny's ghost sense went off, and before he could do anything, He was pinned against a green wall.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in my house?" Danny would know that voice anywhere.

"Vlad! How can you not remember me? You know me, Danny, little badger, Daniel, your arch-nemesis? Any of these ringing a bell?" Danny questioned,

"What are you blathering on about, tell me why you're here or I will not hesitate to kill you." Vlad's biting voice did not sound forgiving.

"I-I, please just answer me this; What year is it?" Danny pleaded, please don't let this be what Ii think it is.

"1991, Now. _why. are. you_. _here?" _Vlad's voice was a deathly low whisper. Danny figured now would be a great time to try and explain.

"Well, my name is Daniel Fenton. Son of Maddie and Jack Fenton. I'm from the future and I _really _need your help."


	2. Chapter 2

Danny awoke to the sound of dripping water. His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to open his eyes but something was covering them. He shot up from where he was sitting, or at least he tried to. The moment he stood, he fell. Something was wrapped tightly around his ankles and his wrists, and there was a throbbing coming from the back of his head that was telling him he should never underestimate Vlad ever again.

Seeing Danny begin to struggle, the other presence in the room decided to make itself known.

"I do not know what sort of drugs you are on." A menacing voice, that was practically seething with venom,

"But you have chosen the wrong place to trespass on." Vlad had been gone so long in Danny's time, he had forgotten just how terrifying Vlad could be. If the blindfold wasn't there he could only imagine those frightening eyes Vlad had shown when he had destroyed his clone...Danny wasn't sure thinking of that was the best idea right now.

Through the blindfold Danny could see a blinding red light beginning to form somewhere in front of him. Doing his best to sit up he shouted

"No, wait! I-I can explain!" The glowing stopped, or at least Danny couldn't see it anymore, either which was a good sign to him.

"I was in the ghost zone, on my way home, when suddenly all the portals started going out. I didn't know what to do! I just flew as fast as I could and I just happened to land here!" Danny pleaded with Vlad to make him see that it was just an accident. How could Vlad be this crazy already? He would prefer old Vlad over this seriously crazed up fruitloop.

There was a moment of complete silence. Danny almost thought Vlad had left the room, almost. He knew Vlad well enough that-Danny froze. His entire body went stiff and he stopped breathing. Someone was breathing next to his ear.

"You expect me.. to believe you? Are you aware of how many portals there are in the ghost zone? How many different places they all lead?" Vlad was using that whisper again. The whisper that promised destruction and made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

"Why would this portal be the last one left? Why would you end up somewhere familiar, somewhere you know? In the home of your self proclaimed 'Arch nemesis'" Vlad was practically spitting venom, and with his fangs, Danny wouldn't be surprised if he could.

Danny didn't know. He had absolutely no idea why he didn't end up on another planet or in the prehistoric ages about to get eaten by a dinosaur ten times his size.

"You expect _me_ to know? I was just trying to get away! You think I wanted to get stuck seventeen years In the past where I'm probably not even born yet?" Danny didn't know where this sudden braveness had come from, but he hoped it didn't get him killed. He wanted to stop talking but his mouth just kept blabbering on.

"I just wanna see Sam. She was my girlfriend ya' know, I was gonna propose to her just as soon as we graduated high school in a couple months. I- I even talked to Queen Dora about the ring I was gonna give her, a glowing dark zoilite. What am I gonna do now? I'm probably never going to see her again.." Danny wasn't aware he was crying until The blindfold had been removed. His red rimmed watery eyes were met by Vlad's midnight blue ones. He had transformed back into a human, That was a good sign. Danny looked questioningly at Vlad as he cut away the bonds on his wrists. Danny felt a flush take over his face as he saw that just ropes were holding him back. That whole time, he could have escaped and he didn't. Vlad must think he was a total idiot now. With his hands now free, Danny reached up to wipe the tears off his face. He made his legs intangible and got up from the floor. The room around him, now that he could see, was part of Vlad's secret lab, an add on that wasn't finished yet. It was just concrete and a single light that swung from the ceiling. Something green and glowing was splattered across the back wall and Danny decided right then it was time to leave. He followed Vlad with little hesitation, his only thought was _why, _why did Vlad change his mind so quickly? It wasn't just because he had shed a few tears. Something was turning the cogs in Vlad Masters head, and Danny wasn't so sure he wanted to know what it was.

AN: Well sorry this took forever to update. I had the idea of what to do and I definitely know where this story is going. Just so you know Danny is 17 in this and Vlad would be about 32-33 since it's been five or six years since the accident. Well hope y'all like this one! If you see any mistakes just tell me so I can fix them, please!


End file.
